


In The Middle Of The Dance-Floor

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Red and Liz dance'. Based around the promos for 1x14 'Madeleine Pratt'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle Of The Dance-Floor

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! Hope you like it! Not proof-read, btw.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm not affiliated with 'The Blacklist' in any way, shape, or form. I don't any of the characters present or mentioned in this story.

“I feel like dancing.”

“Red, I don’t dance.”

“Nonsense.” Red replied. “I’ll show you how.”

Liz didn’t have time to protest as Red grabbed and began tugging her hand in the direction of the dance-floor. As they neared the dancing couples, Liz prayed that they could simply stay near the edges, out of sight. However, she really should have known better by now.

Red lead her to the centre of the floor, immediately stealing the attention of the nearest dancers. Feeling her face heat up, Liz stared down, not brave enough to look directly at her partner.

Delicately, and with a seemingly genuine smile, Red grasped Liz’s right hand in his left. It took all of her self control not to shiver when he placed his right hand at the small of her back, slowly and controlling.

Placing her left hand on his shoulder, Liz glanced up briefly as Red leisurely began leading her in a slow dance.

After a few moments, Red broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Lizzie, focus on me, not your feet.”

Liz forced her gaze upwards to see Red smiling down at her.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just not confident on my feet.”

Red laughs at that. “You’re doing fine, my dear.”

Red’s face becomes slightly serious. “Just focus on me.”

Liz smiles and blushes slightly, and Red smiles back at her.

After a few turns, Liz found herself forgetting how bad her dancing skills were. Suddenly, she realised that she had become lost in the ocean of emotion that were Red’s beautiful, deep green eyes. And, more specifically, how easy it would be to simply slide her hand up a few inches behind his head, pull him down a bit further and -

Wait. No. What was she thinking? Shaking herself slightly, Liz dropped her gaze down to the criminal’s chest.

“What’s wrong?”

Liz jumped slightly, having become deeply grossed in her own, strange, but not overly unwanted, thoughts.

“Nothing. Just-“ Liz quickly reached through the darkness for a believable lie. “Just wondering what the FBI would say if they saw me now."

“Don’t worry about them. You’re not a cop tonight. You’re a criminal. More importantly-“

Suddenly Red threw his hand out as he spun her in a dizzying haze. Off balance, Liz didn’t have time to catch herself as she was harshly directed back at her partner. The force behind Red’s pull caught her off guard, rendering her unable to stop her body from being hauled flush against Red’s.

“You’re my criminal.” Red finished, as he placed his hands at the base of Liz’s neck.

Before her confused and dizzy brain could properly process Red’s words, he had pulled her head towards his and captured her lips with his own.

Instantaneously, the world seemed to simply melt away. All of a sudden, nothing seemed to matter except the way he was holding her, the way his lips moved over her own - gentle, passionate and dominating all at the same time.

Before she had a chance to second guess herself, Liz grasped the lapels of Red’s jacket and pulled him even closer, if that was at all possible. She kissed him back as if it was the last night on earth.

Unfortunately for the pair, their small albeit improvised moment was cut short. Screams erupted from the guests around them as a sharp gun-shot pierced the room. Breaking apart suddenly, Liz felt confusing clouding her mind.

However, as much as she wanted to slap herself, and Red for good measure, Liz sensed her FBI instincts taking over her body as she pulled out her gun from her inner thigh and began running towards the room where the bang emanated from.  
__________

“What the hell was that?!”

“It was whatever you want it to be.”

After they had apprehended the party-crashing Blacklister, A.D. Cooper had granted Liz permission to head home for the night. As expected, Red had followed her home under the pretence of “making sure she was alright”.

As soon as they had entered Liz’s abode, she had begun her tired and angry tirade of yells.

“I’m married, and suddenly you turn up, kiss me in the middle of a crowded room, and I just-“

Liz cut herself off, unable to continue. Taking a few moments to centre herself and her thoughts, she continued.

“Red I can’t. My marriage with Tom is falling apart, I just don’t have the time, or the energy, to think about where I stand with you.” Liz felt the first tears slip down her cheeks, escaping before she could stop them. Hating herself for feeling weak, Liz brushed them away quickly before continuing.

“I think you should leave.”

Red stepped towards Liz, who involuntarily took a step back. She saw the sadness briefly cross his face, yet didn’t move forward. She had an inkling of what the repercussions would be if she did, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle them.

Stopping right in front of her, Red spoke in a soft tone.

“I’m not going to tell you how you feel, Lizzie. I’m not going to tell you how I feel. But I will tell you, that I will be here for you, no matter what you decide.”

Slowly, Red moved his head forward slightly and pressed a soft yet lingering kiss on Liz’s cheek. Liz closed her eyes, feeling more tears slipping, and when she opens them she gazed upon an empty room. 

Hearing the door click shut quietly in the distance, Liz slowly lowered herself to her floor, pulling her legs up and cradling her face in her hands. The tears free falling down and mascara smudging, Liz held herself as she felt her world breaking apart.

**Author's Note:**

> END. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so excited for 1x14. Aren't you?


End file.
